Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $15$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $17$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $15$ $17$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 15$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 17$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{15}{17}$